Mary's Song
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Songfic basada en la canción mary's song de Taylor Swift. Oneshoot dedicado a Skandar Keynes. Créditos a Raaquel, quien ha escrito varios fragmentos de la fic.


**Créditos a Raaquel, porque algunos trozos del one shoot son escritos por ella aunque modificados por mi. El final es completamente diferente pero en resumen, que la idea principal es de ella :D**

** Espero que os guste!**

_'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__Growing up and falling in love__  
__And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

Yo tenía siete y tu nueve. Recuerdo los sábados en el parque. Bajo el sol y el claro cielo en que pasábamos las tardes jugando. Dos niños inocentes corrían ante las miradas de sus padres. Los que solían bromear sobre nosotros dos, siempre juntos, desde pequeños, creciendo a la vez. Tú no te dabas cuenta pero yo veía en ti algo más que un hermano mayor. Y nuestras madres solían voltear los ojos en blanco y sonreírnos diciendo que algún día todo cambiaría.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees__  
__Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me__  
__You never did, you never did.__  
__Take me back when our world was one lot bad__  
__I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__  
__Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my…_

Recuerdo aquella vez en que me colé en tu casa del árbol, me amenazaste con pegarme. Cerré los ojos acurrucada en una esquina. Eras mayor que yo y tuve miedo. Unas lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos y se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Salí corriendo hacia mi casa y no me atreví a volver allí.

Cuando te veía en el recreo temía que me pegaras, eras más alto y fuerte que yo. Pero nunca lo hiciste, nunca me pegaste. Me pediste perdón.

Ayer me volví a acordar de aquellos momentos que compartimos cuando aún éramos amigos. Cuando nos enfadábamos pero al día siguiente nos perdonábamos todo. Pero tú creciste, los coches y los muñecos ya no te divertían y empezaste a pensar en otras cosas. Un día, mientras pasábamos la tarde en la casa de madera, aquella en la que me amenazaste tiempo atrás, me pediste un beso. No quise. Me asombré al ver lo que había ocurrido. Crecías y yo en cambio seguía siendo una niña. Me cogiste por el brazo intentándome retener y entonces rompí a llorar. Habías cambiado.

Dejé de visitarte cada tarde después de la escuela, cuando me cruzaba contigo fingía no verte y nuestros padres dejaron de hablarse. Nuestra amistad se fue perdiendo y ya nunca más te volví a ver.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly__  
__I wasn't that little girl you used to see__  
__But your eyes still shined like pretty lights__  
__And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__They never believed we really fall in love__  
__And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes__  
__And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

Mis años de instituto habían llegado, contaba con dieciséis años cuando nos encontramos de nuevo. Choqué contigo sin querer mientras cruzaba la calle. Estaba distraída y ni siquiera te vi. Yo ya no era la niña de antes, había madurado y tú también lo había hecho aunque en tus ojos aún se reflejaba la mirada inquieta de aquel niño en el que un día me enamoré. Me miraste a los ojos y recordé todos aquellos momentos. Cuando nuestras madre bromeaban y no creían que alguna vez nos enamoraríamos.

— ¿Eres tú?—oí como tartamudeaste incrédulo. Me giré para tropezarme con unos ojos cafés, brillaban como bonitas estrellas del cielo, me examinaban curiosos, sorprendidos al no creer lo que veían—.

— ¿Skandar?— pregunté, dudosa—.

— Si…— dijo aun negándose a creer que era yo—. Has cambiado—sonrío y sentí marearme por esa sonrisa que bien podría haber iluminado toda la ciudad—.

— Tú también—miré al cielo—.

— ¿Te apetece… ir a tomar algo? Para... ¿Recordar viejos tiempos?—se rascó la nuca, nervioso—.

— Me encantaría— sonreí de nuevo y cogí su mano con total confianza dirigiéndome al primer local que estuviese abierto.

_  
__Take me back to the time we had our very first fight__  
__Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight__  
__You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my…_

Cada noche me esperabas y nos escapábamos en tu coche. Nadie sabía lo nuestro pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era a ti junto a mí. Pasábamos la noche juntos hasta al amanecer donde nos despedíamos siempre con un dulce beso.

Hasta aquél día en que tuvimos nuestra primera discusión. Te negabas a escucharme y todo por una tontería. Volví a casa sola, andando bajo el negro cielo cubierto de brillantes estrellas, aquellas en las que bajo tantas noches nos habíamos besado.

Me desperté a la madrugada y te encontré sentado en mi portal.

— ¿Skandar, qué haces aquí?—pregunté confusa, mientras me sentaba a tu lado—.

— No me diste un beso de buenas noches— te volteaste sonriendo.

— Eres imposible— reí mientras acariciaba tus suaves mejillas y besaba tu naricita cubierta de pecas—.

— Eso me han dicho —dijiste para luego besar mis labios—.

— Buenas noches—susurré en tu oreja antes de entrar en mi casa—.

_A few years ago when comin' around__  
__We were sitting at our favorite spot in town__  
__Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Yo miraba por la ventana las vistas hacia el mar. Tú me mirabas, me giré y sonreíste. Te arrodillaste, como pudiste. Tardé en entenderlo. Susurré una afirmación, mientras mis ojos se empapaban de lágrimas llenas de felicidad. Me abrazaste y dijiste que era lo que siempre habías querido, lo que habías esperado y deseado.

_After all this time, you and I__  
__When I'll be 87 you'll be 89__  
__I'll still look at you like the stars that shine__  
__In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

Había pasado tanto tiempo… No recuerdo los años pero sé que eran más de cuatro décadas. Seguía viendo en tus ojos ese brillo particular de las estrellas, aunque ya no brillaban más. Aquel chico de dieciocho años que me había hecho perder el aliento cada vez que lo miraba, aunque tu piel estaba cubierta de arrugas. Tomé tu mano como aquel día, hace ochenta años, mientras jugábamos en el parque, para despedirme de ti. Besé tus fríos labios y rompí a llorar.


End file.
